Matched
by JodieJelloCube
Summary: When the Titans are forced to find dates for an upcoming public event, and resort to using the wonders of dating sites, what happens when a certain changeling gets paired with an unsuspecting empath?
1. Chapter 1

_So, if you follow the new Teen Titans Go! series you'll be aware that an episode summary has been circling, and though not officially confirmed, it's safe to say it's legit. Basically, the premise was that Beast Boy and Raven were matched on a dating site, so I wanted to see if I could pull that off in canon and in character with the original Teen Titans animated series!_

_Reviews are love._

* * *

Jonah Fitzpatrick hated the Titans. He was the local news correspondent, the kind that believed the heroes were to blame for the danger in the first place. With every report he made, and every time he found himself in the midst of a catastrophe and risking his life for the sake of his scoop, he simply grew more and more resentful of the Titans' presence. He was a stereotype, and he knew it, and he hated it, and that he took out on the Titans as well.

He was a balding man who wore a none-too-convincing toupe that slid down his forehead on hot summer days, his face was marked by deep-set crow's feet and his eyes were dark and flat. He hunched over his desk and ruffled his papers in his large, calloused hands. He licked his thin lips as his shoulders rolled back into the pads of his too-large suit.

Robin sat upon the couch in the common room, his torso was lunged forward and his elbows rested upon his knees, his face held up by his hands as he scowled unwaveringly at the large screen. In tonight's news Mr Fitzpatrick was squirming, but Robin could not yet permit himself a smirk. For the past month or so Jonah Fitzpatrick had been mercilessly raving about how the Titans, and any heroes for that matter, held themselves above the general public simply because of their 'natural privileges'. Apparently, the Titans had no interest in associating with those that they saved. Robin had released a statement directly to the television company, explaining that all of their down-time was spent organising and training to keep them at top form in order to prevent disaster. In fact, the only reason Robin was watching the garbage was because he needed to hear his statement being read, and seeing Mr Fitzpatrick's face as he struggled to compose himself would surely be a bonus.

However, it didn't take long for Robin to realise that things were about to go rocketing south. Jonah cleared his throat, and ruffled his papers once again. He scoffed a little under his breath before making the announcement, but what he didn't read was Robin's statement. Robin's eyes widened and his mouth gaped at every word that left the aging man's lips.

"The Titans, in their official statement, claim that they have no qualms with any resident of our fine city. Yet, do they interact with anyone other than their adoring, mindless fans? Do they have a single friend among us? Doubtful, at best." Jonah's scowl intensified and for a fraction of a second he appeared to be looking away from the camera, to something, or perhaps someone behind it, and with a self-satisfied smirk he continued. "As ever, the Titans are to be the guests of honour at our annual founder's day ball. Of course, the city was much greater upon its founding, long before their interference. I propose that the Titans each bring a civilian date to this momentous occasion, with the exceptions of course of Robin and Starfire, who I assume will be attending together."

Though a small part of Robin wanted to heave a sigh of relief that he was off the hook, his relationship with Starfire having been public since Tokyo, he groaned at the knowledge that he'd have to tell his friends exactly what they were expected to do.

It was later that afternoon that Robin called an emergency meeting. The Titans all sat studiously before their leader as he paced back and forth, his head bowed and his fingers stroking mindlessly against his chin in contemplation.

"Come on, man! You gonna tell us what's up or what?" Cyborg complained, they'd only been there a minute or two but the mechanical man was growing impatient and was sure that Robin was blowing something out of proportion.

"Seriously, dude, there's a slasher movie marathon on in like 20 minutes!" Beast Boy whined from beside his best friend.

"Please, Robin. What troubles you?" Starfire asked tentatively, her usually exuberant voice laced with worry.

Of course, it was at Starfire's plea that Robin acknowledged the world beyond himself, Raven rolled her eyes at the pair and in doing so she made eye contact with Beast Boy, he inclined his head at the couple and made a theatrical gagging expression. Raven permitted him a small smirk before she clamped her teeth on it to keep it from growing.

"I have some bad news Titans, well, not bad in the strictest sense, but we've got ourselves a situation that we'll need to handle delicately." The Boy Wonder started hesitantly.

He then proceeded to explain to the Team what had occurred during the 5 o'clock news. They all sat staring blindly with faces of pure horror, none of them really having the words to voice what they were feeling, none of them entirely sure how to feel. Surprisingly, it was Raven who broke the silence.

"No." She stated simply, she then lifted her hood and her chin and made to leave the room.

"Raven, this isn't a negotiation." Robin spoke calmly, not wanting to incur her wrath, but knowing that Jonah Fitzpatrick had been looking for just this opportunity. If they bowed out of this obvious challenge then it would be only too easy for him to twist their refusal and make the townsfolk believe everything he'd said about them to be true.

Raven, being just as intelligent and nearly as observatory as Robin, had also made these deductions; but it was her knee-jerk reaction to refuse such a ridiculous situation. She was not someone to allow others to manipulate her in such a way. But, she could also see the situation they were in and what the consequences of her refusal would be.

With a heavy, disgruntled sigh she took her seat beside Beast Boy, who was staring blankly at Cyborg as he stared straight back, both of them catching flies and unblinking. She elbowed him none too gently and as he jumped and turned to whine at her, rubbing at his ribs, he snapped out of his reverie.

"But, Robin, we don't know anyone to bring as a date?" Beast Boy stated half out of bewilderment and half begrudgingly.

"Exactly. Jonah Fitzpatrick wasn't really wrong was he?" Raven added.

"And we can't afford to cut down on our training; even I can admit that we've been getting sloppy." Cyborg admitted in a grumble. "So, how are we supposed to meet anyone?"

Robin dragged his hand over his face, pausing momentarily to rub at his temples as he gave an exasperated sigh. It seemed they were at a loss.

"Friends, would it not be a help to us to use the site of the dating?" Starfire piped up, cheery as ever.

The three Titans in question looked at one another, none of them particularly convinced. Robin simply smiled fondly at Starfire and tried his hardest to conceal his surprise that her suggestion had been genuinely helpful.

"That might be the most beneficial plan, Titans. You can't just take a fan, the media will see straight through that. If you apply for a dating service, you'll be matched by an indifferent third-party; you'll meet your date before the ball and then just have to put up with them for that one evening. And at least with a dating site you're more likely to find somebody you'll get along with." Robin reasoned. "And since you don't have to leave the tower, we don't need to cut down on our training schedule. You'll each spend an hour on the website per evening to check activity and converse with any matches you have. Sound reasonable?"

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg grunted in unison and were quickly dismissed. With an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, Raven knew this was gonna be a long, tiresome process.


	2. Chapter 2

I started writing this a week ago and actually got quite a large part done, but then I had to do something for my mum and didn't realise that my laptop charger was loose, so my laptop died and I lost it all. So, I sat down to do it again, and then shit happened, I don't wanna talk about it, sorry for the delay. Also, my internet's being a bastard.

* * *

**Guest 1:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! I'll try my hardest but I do struggle to keep up with multi-chaps!

**Guest 2:** I am well aware that they were canon in the comics, I collect them, hence why my author's note stated 'in canon and in character with the original Teen Titans _animated series_.' Actually, the TT animated series was based upon 'The New Teen Titans' comics of the 1980's, in which BBRae was not canon. They didn't start dating until the 2000's. I'm also very excited about the upcoming episode, and any future BBRae moments to come. I'm glad you enjoyed my writing.

**Zinnia99:** I'm happy you liked the first chapter! I'm going to have to take some creative liberties though, as I have no idea how dating sites work!

**Theluckyshot:** Go! Is incredible! I thoroughly enjoy it; I've been in tears of laughter at some episodes! The key is to not take it seriously! I'm glad that you enjoyed my story so far!

**Ttitansgo:** I hope so too! Thanks so much!

**Sammi 007:** More is coming!

* * *

Raven sighed to herself, her laptop lay open on her bed, its screen long since gone dark despite the fact she could hear the whir of the fan as it kept running. She'd turned it on in order to make her account on the site that Robin had appointed; he'd done some quick research and ensured that this particular website had more happy couples than any others in the statistics.

Raven didn't quite understand why that mattered, she didn't want to be part of a 'happy couple', she just wanted to quickly and effortlessly find someone bearable for a single evening, and if signing up for some wretched website could put the odds in her favour then she couldn't exactly refuse. Robin had made a good point earlier in the evening, though. Being matched by a non-partial outside party would make this experience a lot less awkward, and would certainly help list young men with whom Raven could converse with about shared interests. Maybe afterward, if all went well, she'd even make a friend out of this harrowing ordeal. Heaven knew there was a sinful shortage of people Raven had anything in common with, that were currently in her life, that is.

Raven pressed a button at random to bring the screen back to life, and gave another heaving sigh as the dating site's homepage once again mocked her. She held her breath as she trailed the cursor across the page and clicked the daunting 'sign up'. She's been thrown for a loop when this revelation first came about, and the knowledge that she was required to do this had not yet fully sunk in. So, of course, Raven hadn't even considered the process she would have to go through to set up this blasted account. Before her eyes endless streams of questions appeared. She was typing away at top speed for what seemed like hours. They wanted to know everything, her interests, talents and hobbies, her favourite holiday, her favourite food, colour and place, her sexual orientation, her star sign, her preferred hair colour, eye colour, build and main characteristic in a potential match. Raven grumbled to herself as she supplied each answer.

Raven had long along realised that she certainly would not be someone to fall in love conventionally. Raven cared for very few people, but those she did, she held incredibly dear. She didn't believe that these tidbits of information she gave would ever be enough to find her someone with whom she could ever have a genuine connection. Raven believed that there was something more than the parts in the sum of our whole, and that something explicit comes into fruition when you truly feel for another. These feelings can only be real and can only exist when you see someone's darkest moments, and understand their darkness as well as your own, someone who can make you smile and bring the sun when all you see is rain. Raven liked to believe that whoever her person may be, it would not matter what colour his hair was or whether or not he played sports as a hobby, because those things would not define him.

So, needless to say the relentless interrogation was absolutely pointless to her, but Raven persevered regardless. After she's successfully completed the questionnaire she skimmed through the very few photos of herself she had available, to decide which one should represent her on her profile. She decided on a group shot of the Titans, they were in civilian clothing, having spent the day along the shore in the sun. Raven had been forced into the picture of course; she was wearing a grey camisole and ripped skinny jeans. Raven tilted her head as she stared at the photo, oddly pleased with her appearance. In the photo the rest of the Titans had the largest of smiles, even Robin had been carefree, and Raven was on the fringe of the group, Beast Boy's arm around her waist to hold her in the frame. Her one arm had reached across her middle to clutch nervously at the opposite elbow, she'd always been a little more than camera shy, but in this particular photograph her face was peering up slightly and turned to the side, looking at Beast Boy as he pulled a ridiculous face at the camera. Her posture was tense, and gave every indication that she'd wanted to be anywhere else, but her pale skin glowed in the sun, and wisps of her hair danced in the breeze. Her eyes seemed tender, and if you squinted, you could see the hint of a smile.

Raven refused to dwell on it any further and applied the photo to her profile, cropping it appropriately so you could see from her midriff to the top of her head, all of the other Titans now absent from view. She took a quick glance and her now completed page. With a disgruntled sigh and a feeling of slight disappointment in herself for having actually created it, she closed her account and her laptop before standing up, intending on getting herself some freshly brewed tea.


End file.
